


Nothing Else Matters

by punktaekai (Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson)



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha Shim Changmin, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Compliant, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Kim Minseok | Xiumin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 10:02:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19391824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson/pseuds/punktaekai
Summary: Changmin has something he wants to ask Minseok, but Changmin discovers Minseok's secret before he can ask his own question.





	Nothing Else Matters

It had been a peaceful week at Changmin's house. Minseok had come to stay during his two weeks off of university; they had enjoyed time together, renewed their bond, and spent hours making love to one another. Changmin had found it enjoyable to cook some of the foods he had learned during his time filming _72 Hours with TVXQ_. Minseok dutifully kept up to date on his work and cleaned the kitchen after their meal together. Minseok praised his cooking skills, complimented how well Choi Hyunsuk must have trained Changmin. They said it between kisses, with Minseok sat in Changmin's lap after dinner before they retreated to Changmin's king-sized bed. Their clothes would end up on the floor, and they'd cling to each other, feeling their bond hum back to life in their chests after too many months since they saw each other last.

It was where Changmin found himself now, duvet bunched up around his waist. The early morning sunlight shone through the windows, landing on his face and making his eyelids glow red, rudely awakening him from his sleep. Minseok remained curled up on his side, his back facing Changmin as he slept through the intrusion. Changmin sighed and forced himself out of bed to pull the curtains tightly closed before he found his underwear, silently stepping into them and pulling them up. He'd kept Minseok up late last night, not feeling satisfied with how much of his omega he'd had, and he looked too peaceful to be woken up. Changmin carefully sat on the side of the bed, letting his hand brush through Minseok's silver hair. Silver, for upcoming promotions, was Changmin's favourite hair colour on the omega yet. It suited him, like an early morning coating of frost and snow, delicately covering the world in beauty. Changmin shifted his vision to watch Minseok's face in the morning light.

The stress that Minseok carried on his face from university and his work had melted away. He looked younger than his twenty-eight years, calm and untroubled. Changmin couldn't help but smile as he fell for the omega all over again. Happiness overtook his brain for a moment, and he felt it thrum through their bond; in his sleep, Minseok smiled warmed by the feeling spreading through Changmin's chest. Changmin forced himself to stand up; forcing the emotions aside so they wouldn't stir Minseok from his sleep. He didn't get much time to sleep nowadays, the break from long days and sleepless nights would do him some good.

Changmin forced himself to dress, to pull some sweatpants on and tread through his apartment to the kitchen. His attention turned to the coffee pot, setting it up for a hot cup of coffee and spotted Minseok's dissertation on the kitchen table. Curiosity got the better of him; Changmin carefully picked the see-through file up. The title suggested it was the first draft Minseok had written; green handwritten notes showed his tutor was giving him advice on how to better the content he had written already. Changmin couldn't stop the laugh that bubbled out of his throat as he saw the title.

_How did DBSK help SM Entertainment to break through the normality entertainment companies set themselves?_

Part of him was amazed that Minseok could find enough content on the subject - dissertations were at least one hundred pages long. If Changmin remembered correctly, one hundred to two hundred pages were the average. Changmin was worried for a moment, about how much research the topic would need. The coffee machine beeped softly to tell Changmin a fresh pot was ready for consuming.

Changmin set the folder back down and turned toward the counter. He fetched a mug from the cupboard and smiled. He didn't need to worry about Minseok's dissertation work; Minseok was likely the biggest Cassiopeia to exist within the fandom. He would know the information and exactly where to get sources from the time he spent online in the fandom. Changmin poured his coffee and took a scalding sip before he set his mug down. Changmin had plans set up for today, and he hoped Minseok would like them.

Changmin was planning to drive them down to a private beach, away from the prying eyes of fans and Dispatch. They'd get to spend some time on a day that wasn't too warm - they wouldn't have to worry about tanning too quickly. Changmin had managed to make a picnic when Minseok was studying. They'd get to do some casual swimming, have their first date in months, and Changmin had a surprise in store.

Alpha and omegas had become prominent throughout society; an evolution most people would wake up to find had happened to them. When Changmin and Minseok had awakened one morning, finding themselves omega and alpha, they'd been elated. They fit the perfect dynamic.  
As bonding with a partner rose in popularity, marriage had become a thing of the past. Marriage was a slip of paper that legally stated a bond was real; many people had little need for a legal contract when they could feel their partner's love for them in their chests.  
Minseok, however, still talked about getting married. He dreamt about walking down the aisle, in love with the romanticised idea of a wedding; a ceremony of love, just for him and his betrothed. Changmin had adapted to the current times, happy to feel Minseok's love for him in his chest. But his omega wanted to get married - so Changmin had bought an engagement ring two weeks ago.

Today was the right day to propose; after some time together on a date for the first time in a while.

Changmin tried to imagine Minseok's face when he saw the ring, tried to imagine Minseok's reaction. That was impossible to guess with Minseok, however, and Changmin sat down to enjoy his morning coffee. He pulled Minseok's laptop towards him, opening it and logging on. Being careful not to close any tabs Minseok had open, Changmin opened the local news site. The weather said that the sun would come out later and stay warm for the majority of the day. If the forecast was correct, the afternoon Changmin planned would be perfect.

Changmin smiled and closed Minseok's laptop as he finished his coffee. He stretched before heading to the bathroom, planning to go to the toilet. He needed to wash his face, make himself presentable for when Minseok woke up. He yawned as he walked down the hallway, tripping over the sill of the door. Changmin stumbled, bumping into the small bin next to the door as he tried to keep his balance. The contents of it spilt across the laminate flooring, and Changmin groaned. Annoyed, he kicked a face wipe across the floor before kneeling.

Changmin set the bin upright, collecting the trash that had fallen out. He looked down at the trash can, hair dye box in hand when something caught his attention. A white rectangular stick lay in the bottom of the bin, a purple lid on one end. It looked strikingly familiar. Changmin swallowed as he reached into the trash can, carefully talking it out. He had seen something similar twice before in his life; both before his younger sisters had been born.

Subconsciously, Changmin already knew what it was and what it said. For some reason, he blinked, unable to take in what his eyes were seeing. 

It was a pregnancy test; with two clear lines. They seemed to glow as Changmin digested what he was seeing. He was holding a positive pregnancy test - and there was only one person who would use a pregnancy test. There was only one person who used this bathroom that would use a pregnancy test.

 _Minseok_.

Changmin turned his head, looking out the bathroom door. His eyes focused on the bedroom door that he had shut upon leaving earlier. 

It was clear that Minseok had hidden it. Changmin had emptied the bin two days ago; it was only as full as it was from a photoshoot Changmin had done yesterday afternoon. The test had been pushed under a day's trash, as though Minseok didn't want it found. Changmin swallowed and stood up.

He stepped out of the bathroom and slipped the test into his pocket. He stepped towards the bedroom door, carefully pushing it open.

Minseok was awake now, sipping from his water bottle. He was sat up against the headboard, playing a game on his mobile. The sound of cats meowing reached Changmin's ears and he smiled. It was just like Minseok; Changmin was almost amazed that cats' meows didn't follow Minseok around, like a serenade to their leader. Changmin didn't move for a moment, he just watched. Minseok's smile was serene even with his eyebrows furrowed in concentration.

Changmin didn't want to step forward and ask to talk; he didn't want to disturb Minseok when he looked so relaxed.

But he swallowed, stepped forward, and sat on the edge of the bed. "Morning, sleepy head."

Minseok didn't look up for a moment, tapping a few more times on his phone screen. He blinked twice and then smiled, looking up.

"Hey, it's not usual for you to be awake before me. Are you feeling okay, hyung?"

Changmin smiled and leaned in for a kiss. Minseok indulged him, pressing his lips back. They stayed that way for a moment; Minseok's hand delicately wrapping around the back of Changmin's neck. The bond that connected them hummed to life, warm and bright with love and adoration. Changmin pulled back with a gentle, relaxed sigh.

Minseok smiled, and it hit Changmin how radiant he looked. His omega's skin seemed to glow, and his eyes had a deep happiness within them. Changmin wondered how he missed the signs. He recalled how relaxed Minseok had been the past week; the way he would affectionally rub his stomach here and there. Male omega pregnancy was still new, but Changmin was still surprised he hadn't noticed it.

"I'm feeling fine, a little confused though."

Minseok locked his phone and dropped it in his lap. He sucked on the straw of his water bottle with raised eyebrows. Changmin took it as an invitation to talk.

"I was in the bathroom just now," Changmin looked at his hand as he spoke. "And I.. I, uh, found something that I'd like to ask you about."

"Oh."

Changmin looked up to see how Minseok stared at the window, his eyes looking distant suddenly. He felt guilty for a moment before he pulled the pregnancy test out of his pocket. Carefully, he set it down on Minseok's leg and waited for his partner's eyes to flicker across to view it.

"Were you going to tell me?"

Minseok nodded, swallowing. "I only found out yesterday. I had to get some work done on my dissertation. You were content to cook and make plans for today. I was planning to tell you about it today; if our date went well."

Changmin nodded a little and looked down at the pregnancy test. "Are you scared about how I'm going to react?"

He saw Minseok nod in his peripheral vision, and Changmin sighed.

"Well."

Anxiety bubbled through their bond, and Changmin let his face break out into a smile - one he had barely contained. "We're going to have a baby?"

Minseok sighed in relief, smiling softly. "Maybe two... Twins do run in my family's DNA here and there."

Changmin's face dropped, and Minseok laughed. "Maybe, Changmin. I'm barely even three months; we won't know anything for a while."

Changmin smiled before he slowly reached out. His hand tugged the duvet down before he paused. Minseok nodded, and Changmin pressed his hand to Minseok's stomach. He couldn't feel anything, which didn't surprise him. There was no kicking, no movement under the skin - but Changmin could swear he felt the thrum of a second heartbeat.

Changmin realised how large his hand looked against Minseok's stomach. He thought about how in about eight months, he would be holding their baby in those hands. His hands were so large, would their baby be smaller than them? Questions and thoughts ran around Changmin's brain, and he shook his head.

"How about we change what we were going to do today?"

Minseok looked up, smiling with his eyebrows raised. "And what do you have in mind? I was looking forward to our picnic."

Changmin shuffled on the bed a little, smiling. "How about we start getting nursery stuff? While you're abler. We can get a crib, maybe look at prams, baby seats."

Minseok smiled a little and looked away, contemplating the change. Changmin held his breath before he suddenly stood up. "Wait. I forgot I had something else to talk to you about."

Changmin caught Minseok's confused expression as he left the room. He found the picnic basket next to the fridge and tugged it open. He felt around and was careful to rearrange the food he had already packed. His fingers closed around the velvet box, and he carefully tugged it out. He smiled softly and looked down at it, excitement buzzing through his bond. Confusion mixed with excitement, Minseok not understanding what was going on.

Changmin returned to the room, his hand holding the box pressed against the small of his back. Minseok was drinking from his water bottle again, eyebrow quirked. Changmin smiled softly and then frowned.

Should he get down on one knee, or should he sit on the bed?

Each second that went by as he tried to decide, he felt Minseok get more and more confused. Changmin quickly sat on the bed, not wanting Minseok to get agitated or annoyed.

"Minseok, how long have we been together now?"

Minseok pursed his lips. "Since I was twenty, so almost nine years now."

Changmin nodded and brought his hand round, holding the box in his lap. He saw Minseok's eyes widen, and his mouth dropped open. Before Changmin knew it, the box had disappeared from his hand, and Minseok was kneeling. His mouth was wide open as he stared at the ring on his fingers; a white gold band with a string of diamonds, with a ruby in the centre, holding the ring together. Minseok had tears forming in his eyes as he shook his head.

"Did you buy a fucking ruby ring because Cassiopeia's fandom colour is red?"

Changmin laughed softly and took Minseok's hand, pressing a delicate kiss to the ring. "Well, without Cassiopeia, I'd never have met you, would I?"

Minseok threw his arms around Changmin's neck, kissing him hard. Changmin kissed back, as passionate as he could muster while trying to support both of their weights. Minseok pulled back, his eyes shining as he dived for his phone, immediately starting a call and Changmin rolled his eyes playfully.

"Eomma! You'll never guess what."

Changmin chuckled and started getting dressed, listening to Minseok and his mother babble on about weddings and suits and cakes. In the back of his mind, Changmin knew they shouldn't go baby shopping, with a brand new ring on Minseok's engagement finger. He knew it was a bad idea, especially with how quick their two fanbases had been to notice their couple rings.

Frankly, he didn't care. All that mattered was his mate - his fiance - and the tiny being growing inside of him.

That was what mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> [this is the ring i was looking at](https://static.rldcdn.com/image-generator/PLD-LDY-UN-CSR106-6X4/LD/3/14WG-R-D/280/pear-ruby-14k-white-gold-ring-with-diamond.jpg)


End file.
